


Nest Of Love Cover

by Levinson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Dumbledore, Creature Fic, Dumbledore Bashing, Good Dark Side, Harems, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Ron Weasley Bashing, Smart Harry, Some Bad Order members, Sub Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levinson/pseuds/Levinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes into a surprised creature inheritance on the night of his 14th birthday. With it comes hope, love, and more family than he ever expected. His creature status changes everything, and secrets start to slip. His view on who he can trust is altered, and his eyes opened to the true meaning of the war. M/M, Multi/Harem, Creature, Sub Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nest Of Love Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosemae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemae/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nest Of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680296) by [Rosemae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemae/pseuds/Rosemae). 



> I really LOVE this story and just wanted to do a little something to say thank you to a wonderful author.  
> I LOVE this story!!!!
> 
> This is my first attempt at this cover.  
> Any other attempts will appear on pages after this one on the same post....
> 
> I tried using pics of people as close to the ones the author gave as possible....

[](http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/jaysonlevinson/media/Online%20Fiction%20Covers/Nest%20of%20Love%20-%20Rosemae_zpsbfsposxu.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> I own no rights to any of the images used or parts of them.  
> This cover is simply done for fun and love of the story as visual aid and easy cover for e-readers.
> 
> No money has been made from this.
> 
> All credit owned by the original owners of the images or parts there of.


End file.
